Order of St. Simian
The Order of St. Simian is a religious organization in Pirate101 set up in Monquista. This group is, perhaps, the only group brave enough (or foolish enough) to challenge the Holy Monquisition. Regarded as heretics by most of Monquista, the poor of the nation see the Order as heroes. Standing out with their white and yellow robes, the Order tries to promote peace in an otherwise violent Spiral. History Some time before the events of Pirate101, the Order was founded by the late St. Simian, who attracted several converts (some of them aren't even Monquistan!) because of his interesting views on the creation of the world. His belief that a seed coming from the Holy Banana created the First Banana Tree was more acceptable (and, in all honesty, made considerably more sense) than the Monquisition's teachings. Naturally, the Monquisition already saw Simian as a heretic, so they attempted to destroy both him and the Order. However, by unknown means, the Order survived (Simian, unfortunately, didn't). Sometime before the events of Pirate101, some of the Order's missionaries, the Monquistan who would become the Iron Monkey and a group of Monquistadors led by a commander that went by the name of Don Garrasgo tried to convert MooShu to the Holy Faith. Unfortunately, the result was a massacre that left only the Iron Monkey alive; worse still, the Sword of St. Simian was absconded with by a Samoorai by the name of Lord Gatano, claiming the taking of it was "quite an honor". For years, the Order has strived to prove that they are right when they say that "the Banana came before the Tree"; unfortunately, proving it has always been a challenge. Luckily, the player can help by performing a certain side-quest (and its three follow-up quests) for Brother Enrique. After a multitude of tasks (including acquisition of the Book of the Banana and of bananas with seeds), the player returns to a debate in Puerto Mico to aid the Order in proving their point. At first, it seems that the Order (and their representative, Prefect Chiquita) will prove successful; alas, Cardinal Zaius is quick to point out what the "bananas with seeds" are- unfortunately, as plantains are the "fruit of the Deceiver", this seals the prefect's fate, as he is dragged away and killed. However, he warns that "there will be schism within the church". Afterwards, the Order disbands (presumably). The saint-to-be proves right- following the events of Marleybone, Gortez reports that the Banana Seed heresy has turned Monquista on its head. By this time, the Order has presumably crumbled, but the few members that remain (hopefully) keep the faith alive. Known members St. Simian- the founder of the Order, St. Simian is despised with every fiber of the Monquisition's being. Unfortunately for them, though Simian has long since passed on, his order has lived on. St. Gibbon- a deceased author for the Order, St. Gibbon was the author of the Book of the Banana. For this, he was killed by the Monquisition and his book was banned and declared heretical years ago. Prefect Lorenzo- the Order's finest scholar and a leader of the Order, Lorenzo is a Monquistan who puts wisdom first. Unfortunately, while his mind is well-built, his immune systems (and combat skills) are not like that; as such, he gets sick very easily and can be captured or beaten without much difficulty. Despite this, he has made his order cast their lot in with the Opposition in the hopes of improving Monquista (and saving his own neck). Prefect Chiquita- a leader of the Order, Chiquita is very full of himself. Embodying a typical Monquistan attitude, he feels that only Monquistans can get any actual work done. This proves to be his undoing, as his work at a debate in Puerto Mico ends up making him a saint... but in a most unpleasant way. Brother Carlos- the Brother who first contacts the player to aid the Order, Carlos is hesitant to say why they need help, perhaps doubtful of his own organization or just scared of the Monquisition (which is completely understandable). He is present as Prefect Lorenzo is taken away by the Monquisition. Brother Enrique- a brother who explains the debate a bit more in detail, Enrique is hopeful for a better future for all of Monquista. He is present as Prefect Lorenzo is taken away by the Monquisition. Brother Tito- a bolder member of the Order, Tito is decidedly a step above his usual brothers (as is indicated by his metal cap). He is indeed willing to take risks, as he openly preaches the Order's ways in Monquista City. Abbot Remigio- the current head of St. Bonobo's Abbey, Remigio has proven to be a bit more daring then other Abbots when faced with the Monquisition. Voicing his opinion has unintentionally caused the abbey's people to lose their holy water and several other supplies. Despite the losses, he has placed his faith in the Opposition in the hopes that Monquista will be better. Category:Groups